At present, an unmanned aerial vehicle is usually accommodated in a tool case when not in use, and the tool case is embedded with a shock-absorbing and cushioning material such as a foam. The tool case usually uses snap fitting to lock the unmanned aerial vehicle inside; however, existing snap-fitting parts are either fastened too tightly, making it difficult to open the tool case, or too loosely, such that the tool case is easily opened by mistake, which in turn causes the unmanned aerial vehicle to fall out of the tool case.